Love hurts
by Raulhtv
Summary: What would happen if Margaret cheated on Mordecai with Rigby? Mordecai is in the hospital after alittle accident. Will Mordecai survive or die? Mordecais meets a new girl named raychel who moved next door. Will he fall for her or Will Mordecai learn to forgive or will learn special a out his girl and how much love hurts! May contain bad language. MxOc MxR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to write another new story yay! Thanks to lovatic4ever!  
Gave me ideas from read their stories!  
So this story is gonna have drama,heartbreak and kinda paranormal activity involved.. So enjoy.**

Mordecai was excited as he left from a local flower store.  
He bought roses for Margaret as it is their 4 year anniversary. Mordecai was very excited but this year he was planning to propose.

He sat next to Rigby at the coffee shop "wow dude that's a great ring!" Rigby yelled out.

Eileen and Margaret were in the back talking "so..are you gonna tell him?"  
"I don't think I can...I mean 4 years Eileen.. And I manage to fuck it up!" She says as she looked around.

Rigby was nervous because something bad was gonna happen that day.

Margaret came out in a yellow dress as her shift was almost over. She walked over to Mordecai and sat down.

Mordecai kissed her and have her a hug.  
She began to look at Rigby; which he had a nervous look.  
Margaret thought to herself "why did I fuck up that night?"

-flashback

Margaret and Rigby were coming out of a bar "are you sure..you can drive Margaret..seem pretty drunk?"

Margaret began to laugh "I'm not drunk,you're drunk haha!"  
She fell in the floor and Rigby dragged her to the back seat of the car.

Margaret woke up and started to touch rigby's face "I've always love you Rigby..I wanna have sex with you!"  
She leans forward to kiss him. Rigby eyes began to widen.

Rigby stops the car and unbuckles himself.  
He tunes around to see Margaret almost naked with just a bra and underwear on. She grabbed his collar and starts to kiss. Rigby struggles to break away but nothing.

Right seems to be happy that he finally got to kiss Margaret.  
Rigby pulls out a condom out of his wallet.

He starts to put it in on until finally after 30 minutes.  
Drunk Margaret got what she wanted. All she remember is her saying "faster Rigbyharder give me your rigboner!"

-End of flashback

She cheated on Mordecai while they were dating.  
Mordecai peacefully smiling and continues to kiss her.

Until finally it came out...  
Margaret laid her hands on mordecai's "Mordecai I have something to tell you.."

Mordecai was confused until Margaret couldn't resist the pressure and guilt she bottle up for 3 years from him.  
"Mordecai..you're really a sweet guy..and all but I..cheated on you with Rigby." She said.

Mordecai didn't say a thing until he turned to Rigby "you son of a bitch!" He punched him and starts to choke him.  
Margaret starts to separate them.

Mordecai stands up heartbroken and dropped the roses.  
He laid a small box on the table and runs outside.  
Margaret,Eileen and Rigby go and chase him "Mordecai I'm sorry dude it was a blurry night and..and Margaret was drunk and shit happened." Rigby said.

Mordecai wiped a tear off his face as starts to lean back.  
"I can't believe you Margaret..." Margaret cried and wiped her face "I'm soo sorry Mordecai!"

Mordecai didn't listen "you know what now I wish I was dead!" He suddenly gets hit bus.  
"MORDECAI!" Margaret screams out and heads over to see Mordecai;bleeding from his head.

The ambulance comes and take him to the hospital.  
Margaret looked at they took him away "what did I do?"

**Whoa hey guys I hope you like the story so far. Anyways I'll update this story soon! Did Mordecai survive?  
Will things turn worse?**

**I'll update soon and for forget to review and follow.  
Follow my story real love!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye**!


	2. Chapter 2 moving on?

**Hey guys so I've seen some already 450 people already read so far Whoa that's crazy! Anyways I'm just gonna write another chapter for you guys. So no ending to hurting your love till Saturday... So yeah! Lets** **get started!**

Mordecai was laying on his bed;sleeping after a surgery.  
Margaret,Rigby and Eileen were still with him.  
Eileen looks at them "I can't believe you guys..look what you caused!"

Rigby and Margaret looked down "we know but it was a crazy night!"  
"I hope Mordecai never forgives you and moves on Margaret..he deserves better then this bullshit!" Eileen yelled out.

Finally Mordecai started waking up and turned to them "what's going on? Where am I?" He felt his bump on his head.

Margaret came up to him and hugged him "oh my god Mordecai you're okay!" Mordecai pushed her "okay...you cheated on me and I got hit by a fucking bus!" He yelled

Rigby went up to him "dude I'm really sorry..I just really like Margaret..." He said.  
Mordecai stared at Rigby for while until finally he punched him in the face.

He fell to the floor coughing out blood. Margaret helped him out. Mordecai got up slowly "get out of my room i don't wanna see either of you two!" Soon Margaret and Rigby left and Eileen stayed.

Eileen went to his bed and sat down "look Mordecai I know you must feel heartbroken and terrible but look I have a friend that goes to my college who is a bluejay like you..maybe you guys should hangout and talk?"

Mordecai looked at her "are you trying to hook me up with someone after I just broke up with Margaret?" He said.

Eileen backs away "I mean I just wanna help you forget about what she did?" She looked down.

Mordecai looked around "well sure I guess alittle cheering up wouldn't hurt? Thanks Eileen for making me feel better." He smiled and hugged Eileen.  
"No problem now get some rest.. you get released tomorrow.." She said as Mordecai laid back down and Eileen leaves.

-The next day

Mordecai is finally getting released and Eileen comes and picks him up. Mordecai has to be in crutches for two weeks.

Mordecai is in the car with Eileen.  
"Hey thanks again for picking me up Eileen..you're a great friend unlike some people." He smiled as Eileen nodded her head.

"So do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?" She asks. Mordecai feels his phone vibrate. It was a text from Margaret.

-**Mordecai I'm sooo sorry please forgive me!**

**-okay I forgive you.**

**-yay thank goodness! Well I'll give you a kiss later**

**-no I forgive but were not dating anymore Margaret!**

**-what..but Mordecai I I love you and I'm sorry.. :(**

**-yeah I think it's time for me to move on and date other people..**

He stopped texting her and faced to Eileen "was that Margaret?" Mordecai looked outside the window "yeah but don't worry I told her I'm over her and ready to move on.."

"Are you sure Mordecai?" She said surprised. "Yeah I mean she can fuck Rigby for all I care!" He continued to look out the window.

They arrived to his apartment and dropped off Mordecai "well thanks again Eileen ill text you later for that one girl?"  
Eileen pulled out her phone "well look how about we catch a movie together and meet up?"

"Yeah sure! What's her name anyways?" He asked as he pulled out his crutches out of the car. "Her name is raychel and she's really pretty and cute for you..and single.. Haha"

Mordecai closed the door "well I'll talk to you later Eileen? Text me when the plans start tonight." Eileen drove away and headed to the coffee shop.

A few minutes later Eileen arrived to the coffee shop and started her shift. Only to see Rigby and Margaret sitting down waiting for Mordecai.

Margaret saw Eileen "hey where's Mordecai?" Eileen put on her uniform "oh he didn't want to see you guys..so I dropped him off at his apartment." She explained.

Margaret looked at her phone as she didn't receive any texts.  
"Umm Eileen.. is Mordecai moving on?" Eileen picked up plates from tables "umm well I'm trying to hook him up with a bluejay in my astronomy class?"

Margaret eyes began to widen "what he can't forget already!" Margaret stormed out the coffee shop.  
Eileen smiled as she only saw Rigby. "Hey how's it going Eileen?"

Eileen ignored him and walked away.

A few minutes later Margaret arrives to his apartment; she then starts to knock hard on the door. "Mordecai open up asshole!"

Suddenly Mordecai opens the door "what the hell do you want?" He looked confused.  
"So you break up with me and try going for another girl?"

"Well at least she ain't a Cheater? Or a whore!" He slams the door and Margaret begins to cry.

**Wow this some intense stuff..Margaret did deserve that slam! Anyways thanks for you guys liking the story so far..trust it's gonna get better.. Anyways I won't update till Saturday so I'll see you guys later.. Dont forget to review and favorite!  
I'll update soon.**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3 prove it!

**Hey guys I was supposed to finish hurting your love but I'll just finish it tommarow! Anyways let just get through this but anyways this is gonna be a short chapter but interesting because Mordecai has a new neighbor but something he didn't know.**

Mordecai looked at his phone;seeing text message from Margaret. He finally opened one text and read it.

-**Mordecai please call me we need to talk!**

Mordecai laid his phone on the couch until he heard a big box drop outside he apartment. Mordecai stepped out seeing a girl picking up the box.

Mordecai picked up the box "here let me help you out."  
The girl was revealed to be a blue jay.  
Mordecai's eyes began to wide "wow you're..pretty..I mean I'm Mordecai.." He shook her hand.

The girl down the box "haha okay..I'm raychel..so I'm guessing you're my new neighbor?" She smiled and picked up the box "well thanks ill see you around Mordecai.."

Mordecai smiled and went back into his room when suddenly he received a text from Eileen.

-**hey I heard Margaret was apologizing to you?**

**-yeah I guess she was jealous about me..meeting new people And moving on..**

**-well just forget her..tonight is gonna be life changing...you're gonna have the best time of your life**

**-yeah thanks I'll see you at 8!**

He laid his phone back on the couch and went to take a shower.

He found his white shirt and black tie; he started to remember he wore the same thing to Margaret's birthday at the box.

Mordecai shook his head "no! She cheated on me!"  
Soon Eileen drove up to his driveway "hey my friend said she's gonna meet us over at the movies?"

Mordecai got into the car and they drove off to the movies.  
Soon arrived later only to see Raychel.

Mordecai was confused "raychel what are you doing here?"  
"Umm Eileen invited me to hangout and get to know you?"

Eileen smiled "so I'm guessing you guys already met?"  
Mordecai looked At her "yeah Raychel just moved Into my building?"

Eileen went to buy snacks for the movies when she left Mordecai and raychel to talk.  
"Soo..raychel? Tell me something about yourself?"

Raychel scratched her hair "well imma be working at super market tommarow and I go to school with Eileen..and my boyfriend broke up with me.." She began to cry and Mordecai contort her as he went up to hug her.

Raychel backed away from him "thanks Mordecai..you're really sweet..so tell me about you?"

Mordecai looked around and back at her "well I was gonna propose to my girlfriend but turns out she cheated on me with my best friend..." Mordecai said as he went to sit down.

Raychel opened her mouth "oh my god that's sad..what a whore.." He hugged Mordecai and she kissed his cheek.  
"She made a big mistake.."

Eileen came back with a bunch of food "hey guys..little help?"  
They grabbed some food when suddenly Eileen spotted Margaret "hey guys is that...Margaret?"

Mordecai face over to see Margaret with eagle.  
Mordecai was squeezing his fist when Raychel looked down to see his fist.

Margaret came up to them "oh hey guys! I didn't know you were gonna come to this movie theatre?"  
Eileen looked at her phone "yeah I did..see?" She showed her the text.

Margaret laughed "well anyways this is my boyfriend gabe!"  
She leaned over to kiss him while she faced Mordecai.

Raychel looked at mordecai's face looking like he wants to punch gabe. Margaret finished and faced to Raychel "so who are you?"

Raychel looked at her and then to Mordecai "I'm Mordecai's girlfriend:." Margaret smiled and then laughed "haha yeah right!" Raychel looked at Mordecai "go along with it.." As she slowly began to kiss Mordecai.

Mordecai was for the first time again happy and felt like he can start over..Raychel backed away from his lips and looked back to Margaret. Margaret had her mouth open "well I'll see you guys later..." Eileen looked at them "whoa guys you shut her up quickly..haha nice..lets go."

Mordecai looked to raychel "wow thanks alot Raychel.."  
Raychel smiled "don't worry I could tell you wanted to punch him so I wanted to see her get jealous.." She smiled as she began to blush.

Mordecai had grown feelings to Raychel.

**Hey guys how did you like the chapter sorry if you thought it was to short..I've been busy with other stuff and got other stories to finish..like hurting your love and others..etc.  
Anyways don't forget to review and favorite!  
I'll update soon..once I'm done with the last chapter of hurting your love..go read it!**

**Question of the chapter:what do you think is gonna happen next?**

**May the odds be ever in your favor goodbye**!


	4. Chapter 4 nervous what?

_**Hey guys so I decided to post another chapter of this story! Thanks for favoriting this story so far and reviewing! Anyways shoutout to coolgirl1234 hope you feel better.**_

The movies was over and Mordecai,Eileen,Raychel were tired.

"Okay..well I'm stumped for a night what about you Raychel?" Eileen said as he saw Mordecai still looking at her.

"Umm yeah you go ahead Eileen ill ride with Mordecai.." She said as she saw Mordecai staring at her.

Mordecai smiled and went into the car.

"Well I had a great time..what about you?" Mordecai asked and pulled down the window.

"Yeah I had a great time..with you!" She leaned over to Mordecai and kissed him once again.

Mordecai faded out; hearing Raychel calling him "Mordecai...Mordecai?" Raychel raised his hand over his face.

"Ohh shit...I'm sorry..Raychel..yeah lets get going.." Mordecai started driving to their apartment..

They arrived to the apartments and walked up together.

"Well thanks for the fun time Raychel.." He said as he looked on the floor. "I had a fun time too Mordecai.." She reached over to Mordecai to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Mordecai was blushing as he went into his apartment.  
"Oh my god she was amazing..BEST NIGHT EVER!"

Mordecai pulled out his phone and texted Eileen.

-_hey Eileen I think I may have feelings for Raychel...is that bad?_

_-Mordecai...Margaret cheated on you..it's great to move and start a new relationship..ask her out? Or I'll try to see what she thinks of you tommarow.._

_-thanks_

Mordecai smiled as he went to sleep.

-Raychel's pov

Raychel was laying her key of the floor as she fell on her bed "I can't believe..I kissed Mordecai::but I enjoyed it.."

She pulled out my phone and texted Eileen.

-_hey I kissed Mordecai..._

_-yeah he told me..why do you like him..?_

_-I don't know? I..think I do..._

_-awww I think you should go out with him.._

_-I don't know if he likes me_

_-one way to find out Raychel.._

Mordecai woke up the next morning.

He got dressed and drove to the coffee shop.

Once he arrived; he saw Rigby with Eileen talking..Mordecai his behind the counter overhearing the conversation.

"What should I do Eileen..I miss Mordecai being my friend..I shouldn't have slept with Margaret.." He said as Eileen felt bad for him. "Well..I'm sorry..it's up to you to change his mind.." She said as she walked away to see Mordecai.

Mordecai sat next to Rigby "dude I'm..really sorry for everything.." He said as Mordecai tried to ignore him.

"Come on dude..please..you don't have to be my friend but at least talk to me.." He said until Mordecai looked at him and smiled.  
"Ok fine dude... Haha you whine like a little bitch!" As he began to punch him.

"So..Eileen told me all about what happen with Margaret and that new girl Raychel..soo?" He stared at Mordecai as he began to feel awkward.

"So what? He said as he drank a sip of his coffee. "Do you like her..I mean she's a bluejay and you are too? It's...time to have a fresh start!" Rigby patted his back as Mordecai soon realized that Rigby was right.

Mordecai did have feelings for Raychel but he couldn't tell her...unless she felt the Same way. Soon Raychel came into the shop. "Ohhh nows your chance to ask her dude! Don't screw up!" As he began to walk away.

Raychel sat next to Mordecai and she turned red "hey Mordecai...how's it going?" She said still blushing.  
"Umm..I...I'm great it's..great..everything's great haha..." He said nervously and slapped his forehead.

"Umm okay..anyways I had a great time last night with us friends ya know?" She said as Mordecai looked at with blushing or turning shy.

"Umm hey look I..I was wondering if you wanna like..go..out like somewhere and...do stuff?" He said trying not to make her creeped out. "You mean like..a date? Mordecai are you..asking me out?" She said in a shocked voice.

"Well..I..um yes..I mean.. If you don't want to?" Mordecai said freaking out. "No it's okay..I just never thought you had feelings for me..ya know..yeah I'll go out with you..how about tonight at 6 at the fair?" She said excited.

"Yeah sure ill meet you there! He said as Raychel lead forward and kissed his cheek and left. Mordecai lossed balance and fell back off his chair.

Rigby came back over with Eileen "soo? What did she say?"  
"She said yes..I got to get ready..." He said as he left.  
Mordecai ran out the store bumping into Margaret and gabe.

"Oh hey Margaret..gabe." He said as he didn't care.  
"Hey Mordecai..what's the rush?" She asked as she was holding gabe's hand. "I have a date tonight with Raychel.."  
"Oh yeah..*bitch* oh I like her..have fun.." She said as she smiled and it faded as soon as he left.

Margaret pulled out her phone and dialed someone "yeah..it's me..I need you to ruin a date for me and make it heartbreaking yeah?" She closed her phone and continued to walk into the coffee shop.

**Oh my goodness gracianayas! Margaret! Haha yeah hope you enjoy the chapter so I can take my break for the week now and concentrate on school. So I'll update my stories next week. Don't forget to favorite and review!**

**Pm if you wanna be in my next chapter!**

**I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5 tables turn

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with driving school and regular school ya know. . Anyways I've decided to update this chapter and continue it. Sooo lets go!**

Mordecai looks in a mirror and looks at his hair.  
"Do I have enough time for a short haircut?" He felt a pointy hair becoming shady..

He looked at his watch and saw he had 4 hours to kill.

Mordecai went to get his regular hair cut.

-1 hour later

"Wow my hair looks great and back to normal!" He thanked the barber and left.

Mordecai checked his watch and sees it is 3:46 and had 2 hours to kill and headed to the coffee shop.

He sat down and saw Eileen walking to him "hey Mordecai,I'm guessing your killing time till your date with Raychel?"

"Yeah..I got 2 hours left.." He said as he saw a black panther heading his way.

Mordecai stopped him "hey you look familiar..."  
The panther looked at him "hmm well did you go to twin peaks high?"

"Yeah! Wait are you John?" He said as the panther looked surprised "yeah I'm John wait are you Mordecai?"

Mordecai began to laugh "haha yeah! Oh my god I haven't see you in forever man!"

John shook his hand "haha yup so what you been up to?"  
"Well yeah know jobs,girlfriend,drama the usual.."

John shook his head and laughed "well okay I guess anyways I need to go I'm working at the carnival later on."

Mordecai smiled "wow really me and my girlfriend were gonna have our date there tonight."

John gave Mordecai his number "well if you want any advice with ladies..I'm your man.."

Mordecai began to laugh "haha nice try I remember in high school you were nervous to talk to Stacy ann and you can tell she liked you."

John frowned until he turned around to a random girl;winking at her. The girl dropped her things and blushed.

Mordecai stayed quiet "well I stand corrected...oh shit I need to pick up my girlfriend..later John!" Mordecai took a slip of his coffee and left.

Mordecai pulled up to the apartment driveway and saw Raychel waiting "oh thank god..I thought you bailed on me.."

Mordecai began to laugh "haha nah I would never bail on you..."

Mordecai and Raychel arrived to carnival and enjoyed.  
"Yeah my old friend from high school is working here but he never told me where?"

"Don't worry well find him .." She said.

Soon Margaret saw Mordecai and Raychel and pulled out her phone.  
"They cannot have happiness!" She said as she hung up her phone and waited for tears to happen.

Mordecai looked around until finally he saw John; who was working at the food stand.

"Hey John well I wanna show you my girlfriend Raychel.." Mordecai says as Raychel makes her way over to him.

"Hey Mordecai who's this?" Raychel says.  
"This is my friend John and John this is my girlfriend Raychel." They shook hands and smiled.

"So you and Mordecai have been friends since high school?" She asked.

"Yeah it's been a while Mordecai or should I say THE PARTY KING." John says while poking him.

Raychel stares at Mordecai "party king?"  
"Haha yeah I threw crazy parties when my parents were gone.." He said.

"Man you're dating the right guy.." John says until he saw his boss and got back to work.

Mordecai and Raychel smiled and waved goodbye.

Mordecai and Raychel were having a great first date and it couldn't get better until they got stuck on the Ferris wheel.

Mordecai was shy and nervous just like high school. He began to lay his hand on hers. She looked at him "Mordecai..you don't have to be nervous.."

Mordecai thought and he looked back to her and kissed her.  
They had a long passionate kiss until the Ferris wheel began to move again.

They got off and sat on a bench "well are you ready to go lover boy?" Raychel laughed at him.

"Yeah I'm good haha.." He said. "Well let me rinse up and well head off." Raychel said running towards the bathroom.

Suddenly someone began calling his name from long distance. "_Mooo_-rdee-cai!"

It was CJ.

Mordecai smiled as he saw his old friend "hey CJ how you been?" CJ smiled and they started talking.

"Well I mean I've just missed you mordecry! Heh." She said as they both began to laugh. Suddenly CJ looked at him and kissed him. Mordecai tried breaking apart but CJ wouldn't budge.

Mordecai pushed her away "are you out of fucking mind!" He looked to see Raychel with her mouth open.  
"Raychel..i-I.." He says as Raychel begins to cry and run away.

Mordecai chases after "Raychel!" He loses her.

John appears finishing his shift "Mordecai what happen?"  
"I fucked up bad!" He says as he left looking for Raychel.

**Hey** **guys wow intense chapter well I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways i won't be able to update for a while so sorry just been very busy and shit. Don't forget to review and favorite please! I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever In your favor goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6 secret what?

**Hey guys what's up sorry I haven't been updating just been busy lately but hopefully I'm able to update 3 chapter this week and probably 4 if you guys tell me for which story..  
Anyways enjoy!**

Mordecai was still looking around; trying to find Raychel..but nothing.

Mordecai thought he messed up and realized what he did to Raychel is the same thing Margaret did with Rigby.

Mordecai drove home and began to be lazy and went to his apartment.

-2 weeks later...

Mordecai was still sad over Raychel and didn't go to work.

He just laid on his couch,pouting and sad. He picked up his phone listening to 3 voicemails.

-_message 1: hey Mordecai it's benson look I know you still feel sad about Raychel but look it gets better and we need you at work so please call me back._

Mordecai rolled his eyes.

-_message 2: hey dude it's me Rigby! Look I know your still bummed but come on dude I miss you anyways call me!_

Mordecai stood quiet.

-_message 3: hey Mordecai..it's Eileen I know your still heartbroken about Raychel but don't worry I'm trying to fix it and I know you didn't mean to cheat on her so yeah call me k!_

Mordecai closed his phone.

Mordecai realized he had no other choice but to get up and be active again.

Mordecai called Rigby and told him to meet him at cheezers.

20 minutes later, they arrived to see each other.

Rigby sat down with him "hey dude wow looks like someone needs to shave.."

Mordecai felt his 9'oclock shadow "yeah I guess I have been little lazy."

Soon Raychel came in holding hands with another bird.

Mordecai looked as she passed by them.

Rigby turned and looked back to Mordecai "dude we dot have to be here if you want to.."

Mordecai stood up and ran out.

"Mordecai! Wait!" Rigby scream as he turned to Raychel.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rigby said as Raychel have his a confused look.

Mordecai got in his car and drove off;leaving Rigby.

Rigby got into the cart trying to chase after Mordecai but lost him.

"Maybe Margaret can help me cheer him up?" He thought as he began to drive to her apartment.

Rigby later arrived to hear a conversation with Margaret on the phone.

"Yeah..they hate each other..yeah mordecai's heartbroken and all that bullshit! Haha yeah everything is going on plan to make him. Be mine again! But i do have a plan for the halloween dance for that little bitch!" She said.

Rigby mouth began to wide and he got back in his cart and drove away to Eileen's apartment.

He arrived to her apartment and she opened the door.  
"Rigby if you're here to apologize still no!" She slowly closed the door until he landed his foot against the door.

"Eileen..look I think Margaret's the one who sabotaged mordecai's date..and I think she's planning something for the halloween dance tommarow night!"

Eileen began to widen her eyes as she heard something about her best friend hurting another friend.  
"Okay look there's something wierd that Raychel told me about herself but I didn't believe it.. Sit down."

Mordecai went to his apartment;sitting down on the stairs..he later saw Raychel coming out the apartment with a bird.

"Okay I'll see you later tommy!" She said as she waved.

Raychel looked down to Mordecai and sat next to him.

"Look Mordecai..Eileen told me everything and I forgive you.." She said as she leaned over to kiss him.

Mordecai backed away "wait..Raychel isn't your boyfriend gonna get mad?"

"Mordecai...that's my science partner haha and I held his hand to see how to take a girl out..." She said; laughing and pushing him.

Mordecai giggled as he began to kiss her.

"But look I haven't been telling the truth either..I have a deep secret only Eileen knows..you promise not to tell?" She said as she directly looked at him.

"Yeah I promise!" He said as he crossed his heart and kissed her cheek.

"Okay..I have telekinetic powers.." She said as Mordecai tried not to laugh.

Raychel reached her hand out; levitating Mordecai into thin air "holy shit! You do have powers!" She slowly dropped him.

Mordecai went to her and hugged her "where have I seen this?"

Raychel rolled her eyes.

Mordecai thought he can make it up to her for one special night "okay..look my old friend from college is hosting a halloween party..do you wanna be my date?"

Raychel was having second thoughts and thought something had w as gonna happen if she goes but she's gonna be with Mordecai until finally.. "Yes!"

Rigby eyes began to rise "TELEKINESIS?"

Eileen shook her head in response.

"What are we gonna do about Margaret..." Rigby said as he recovers a text.

-hey dude I invited Raychel to the halloween dance yeah!

Rigby looked at Eileen "oh shit we need a plan fast!"

**Hey** **guys hope you liked the awesome chapter and spoilers but next chapter is gonna CARRIE related and yes Raychel was planned with telekinesis since the beginning! Anyways what do you think is gonna happen! Will things go wrong or turn into a "bloody mess" I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7 bloody party

**Hey guys so I decided to write this most dramatic chapter yet and it's gonna be one of my favorite chapters yet. Don't forget to review and favorite the story as well and thanks for those who have favorite my story!**

Mordecai was getting ready for the halloween party.

When suddenly he received a text from Rigby.

-_hey dude don't go to the party it's a trap! Margaret's trying to pull a prank on Raychel!_

Mordecai ignored the text.

Rigby tossed his phone at the couch "ahhh he didn't reply!"

Eileen was still trying to think of a plan while they were at the coffee shop.

Soon Margaret went into the shop with gabe.  
She came in holding hands with him.

Rigby went up to her "you better not fuck with her Margaret!"  
Eileen came to her "Margaret why are you gonna pick on a poor,innocent girl?"

Margaret began to laugh "I don't know what your talking about haha?"

"Bitch then why are you laughing?" Rigby yelled.

Gabe looked and grabbed Rigby "don't yell at my girlfriend you little shit!"

Rigby stared at him "go suck a cock asshole!" He said.

Gabe punched Rigby and they left.

Rigby laid in the floor and Eileen went to Rigby rubbing his stomach "Rigby!" She yelled.

Rigby stared at her "Eileen..will you please be my girlfriend again?"

Eileen began to blush as she leaned over and kissed him.

Mordecai grabbed his police man costume and Raychel was wearing her cute witch costume.

John texted them the address to the party.

"Well are you ready?" Mordecai asked.

Raychel still had a bad feeling about tonight but she just didn't listen and left happy.

Margaret and gabe went to the back stage of the party and went up the stairs. They began to tie a bucket and filled it up with fake blood.

Gabe looked at Margaret "so when Raychel is declared halloween queen...SPLAT!"

Margaret kissed him "ohhh babe I love you soo much!"

-1 hour later

Mordecai and Raychel arrived to the party.

They saw alot of people wearing different kinds of costume; horror,comedy,kids,family,terror and bloody and sort of random.

Raychel looked around,thinking that anything could happen.  
She didn want to raging with Mordecai in the room; she still couldn't find out how to control her power and she didn't want to make things worse with people knowing her gift.

People may get hurt or even worse killed. Raychel thought how log will she be able to maintain to control her power.

Mordecai saw John and walked up to him "hey dude great party!" He said.

John was all ready drunk "whoa hey Mordecai haha thanks well lets see if I bang alot of girls like in college! He said.

Mordecai laughed and went back with Raychel.

-2 hours later

Margaret and gabe were still in the balcony;waiting for the crowning to begin.

Rigby and Eileen finally arrived to the party with no costume until they got stopped by a security guard.  
"Sorry y'all aren't wearing a costume." He said.

Rigby thought of hard plan that will be difficult to pull off "HEY LOOK!" He pointed out and guard turned to see as they ran in.

they both split up and tried to find Mordecai or Margaret.

A ballot box was ran through and the votes were rigged.

A announcer came on stage "okay guys so happy halloween and whatever but I'm going to announce the king and queen of halloween!"

Margaret got a text from CJ who was wearing a black cat costume.

-_okay I had sex with the ballot collector.. You owe me big time bitch!_

Margaret smiled and closed her phone while she gave gabe a look.

Raychel looked at the stage getting ready to see who it is.  
Mordecai held her hand as he felt nervous if it was him.

The announcer pulled out the letter "your king and queen are...Mordecai and Raychel!"

Raychel and Mordecai stood quiet as they were shocked to hear that they won.

Rigby heard them call mordecai's name "Eileen he's on stage" he began to ran until he was grabbed by the guard and escorted with Eileen out the party and the guard locked the door.

Rigby began to punch the door "you asshole! It's all a prank!"

Mordecai and Raychel went onto stage as they laid the crowns on them. Raychel stood in place where the bucket was under.

Margaret grabbed onto the rope "are you ready?"

Mordecai slowly reached to raychel's hand but then Margaret pulled the rope and slowly blood starts to fall on Raychel.

Eileen and Rigby looked "no!" They yelled.

Blood dripped from the floor as Raychel looked up to see the bucket hanging from it's place. Raychel looked at her hands thinking what did she do to deserve this.

Mordecai looks at her and then at everyone "what the hell?"

The bucket falls and hits his head; Mordecai falls to the floor leaving him unconscious.

Suddenly Raychel looks to see Mordecai and stares down until she screams and the big wind of a explosion appears.

A girl hits the glass door, scaring Eileen and Rigby "shit it's too late!" Eileen said.  
"No call 911!" Rigby said.

Everyone begins to escape until only a few people survive and John as well.

Raychel throws a flaming table at people but misses.  
People start to climb some bleachers and Raychel's controls the bleachers and crushes the couple.

A fuse appears and the party turns to blazing fire.  
Raychel looks at mordecai's body and tosses him outside.

She leaves the black party/burning building.

Raychel looks at Margaret and gabe driving away and follows them.

Gabe looks at Margaret "listen bitch if we get caught I will automatically kill you got it! This here what we did is jail time got it?!" Margaret agrees.

They slowly begin to drive until Raychel controls the around.  
Margaret noises a bloody girl on the road "oh my god it's Raychel! Run her over!"

Gabe begins to drive fast until Margaret gets out of the car.  
Until Raychel looks at the car and makes the car crash and blow up.

Margaret looks at what happen and begins to run to her house.

Margaret runs to gabe's house and breaks the window.

Raychel slams the door until she sees Margaret.  
Raychel looks at her and levitates her "oh my god Raychel I'm sorry please I don't wanna die.." She says.

Raychel slowly puts her down "explain you crazy bitch!"

Margaret looks at her "okay I was just mad that you like Mordecai but I wanna be friends now so can I get a hug?

Raychel looks confused and just went for it. They begin to hug and Margaret gives an evil look and stabs Raychel on the shoulder.

Raychel looks at her "you crazy bitch!" She screams until a force pulls them apart as raychel falls down the stair and Margaret out the window.

Eileen breaks down door "Raychel! Let me help you!"  
Raychel looks at her and rises her up.

Eileen stay paralyzed "don't kill me Raychel!"  
"You were apart of it!" She screamed at her.

Eileen nodded her head in response in no.  
Raychel felt her stomach "it's gonna be a boy!"  
"What?" Eileen was confused.

Raychel pushed Eileen and a force pulled her out of the house.

Raychel began to crawl out from the back of the house.  
The house begins to collapse and gets destroyed.

Eileen looks as she does not see her best friend escape "Raychel!" She yelled.

A ambulance stop by the house with Rigby coming out "hey where's Raychel?" He asked.

Eileen begins to cry "she's dead.." She said sadly.  
"Well they said mordecai's fine just a concussion.." He said.

A paramedic looked around only to see Raychel "we have another one here!"

Eileen looked to see Raychel still alive and passed out.  
Eileen smiled to her and as they saw their friends getting taken away.

Eileen wondered what happened to Margaret "this turned to a party of the death!"

eileen felt her stomach once again and she realized that she is pregnant but how will she tell Rigby?

**Oh my gosh long ass chapter man but worth it! So how much did you guys like the chapter I made it really long because it's the last chapter I'm updating for the week until next week!  
So I hope you enjoyed and what do you think will happen next? Review and favorite plzz  
Happy halloween!**  
**I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


End file.
